The present invention relates to three-dimensional preformed fabric devices for painting, dyeing, silk screening, or other surface design finishing. In particular, one or more rasied ridges or lines is formed on the surface in a predetermined geometric design creating a unique sculpture. The surface preferably is further treated or painted in order to form a certain color, pattern or design on it. The three-dimensional or sculptured surface creates a unique and aesthetic pattern of shadows and effects. That pattern and effect is further enhanced by the further surface treatment or finishing with dyes, paints and the like.
In accordance with the present invention, a series of raised ridges is formed on the canvas or other fabric in a certain design and the material is then stretched or otherwise applied to a frame or other backing material. The ridges are formed by folds in the materials securely held together by stitching or equivalent means. The surface of the materials is further treated with paints or the like. If desired, stiffening materials can be used to stiffen and define a certain shape to the raised ridges.
It is a purpose of the present invention to provide a three-dimensional fabric surface for subsequent design finishing. It is a further purpose of the present invention to provide a sculptured surface for painting, the sculpture being formed of one or more raised ridges. It is another purpose of the invention to provide a new aesthetically-pleasing medium for artists and final sculptures for the public. Further aspects and purposes of the invention will become apparent from the following more detailed description of the invention.